


Frustration

by cosmic_child



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto was asked to help Yamada overcoming the bad mood he has the last days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

The last week was completely horror for Yamada Ryosuke. His family, his work, his friends, everything and everyone got on his nerves and he didn't even know why. As soon as someone tried to speak with him, he rolled his eyes and screamed: "Shut up!" or "Leave me alone!" It didn't get better when Hikaru asked him if he has his period. "Does he really think that's funny?!" Ryosuke asked himself.  
After a few couple of days, the rest of Hey! Say! JUMP! had enough of it and all met in Yuto’s home, with delivered pizza and without Ryosuke.  
“I can’t take it anymore. He’s always screaming and being mad at somebody.” Yuya said and then took a bite of the pizza.  
“At first I thought he just has a bad day, but it’s a week already.” Keito sighed, lying on the floor with his hands over his head.  
“Does anyone know why he behave like a…like a…”  
“Like a bitch?” Yuri helped Daiki to find the right word.  
“Well that sounds a bit harsh, but yeah…”  
“He didn’t tell me anything.” Yabu Kota said.  
“Me neither.” Inoo Kei added.  
“Don’t you know something?” Hikaru asked Yuto, who didn’t say a word until now. He was lost in his mind, thinking about Ryosuke and his behavior the last days. He couldn’t think about something, that may have angered Yamada and he was a little frustrated that if something happened, he didn’t tell him about it.  
“No…” Yuto said.  
They all continued to eat their pizza and when they were finished, Yuri said: “Okay, someone of us has to find out what’s wrong with him. Any volunteers?”  
All of them shook their head, giving the clearly sign, that they don’t want to confront Ryosuke about him being really annoying the last days.  
“Then coincidence will decide, okay?” Chinen took a paper from Yuto’s table and ripped it on eight little pieces, on one of the pieces he drew a little black circle and then he folded them.  
“Who will get the black point, has to take care of Ryosuke.” He explained and then everyone took one. Without waiting a second they unfolded the pieces again.  
“Who has it?” Keito asked, when he saw that his paper is blank.  
“Me…” Yuto sighed and threw the paper away.  
“Good luck.” Hikaru smiled at him and after Yuto’s apartment was clean again, they all leaved, remembering Yuto what his task will be for the next day.

It was weekend, Sunday, and Yuto was standing in front of Ryosuke’s door, asking himself how Ryosuke will react when he’ll see Yuto. With no special plan in his mind, he knocked two times at the door and waited for an answer.  
“Who’s there?” Yamada asked from the other side of the door.  
“Yuto!” He tried to put up his brightest smile when Yamada opened the door.  
“Why are you here?” he got asked. “Visiting you.”  
Ryosuke didn’t even try to hide his rolling eyes and then went back to his room. Yuto followed him, closing the door and taking his shoes off.  
When they both sat in Ryosuke’s room an unpleasant silence surrounded them and made Yuto gulp. He really has absolutely no plan what he should do, because every time they asked Yamada if something’s wrong, he just answered no.  
“How was your weekend?” Starting a normal conversation first. Yuto checked in his mind.  
“Great, until now.” Okay that didn’t sound really cooperative.  
“Okay screw my plan. Tell me. What pissed you off?” Yuto asked with the same annoyed voice Ryosuke gave them the last days.  
With half closed eyes he looked at Yuto and then breathed out heavily.  
“I don’t know…I just feel so frustrated the last days…” Finally, a normal answer, Yuto was relieved.  
“Why didn’t you talk to one of us?”  
“Because you all annoy me!”  
“Why do we annoy you?”  
“I don’t know! That’s my problem. You get it?!” Yuto closed his eyes when Yamada started screaming and began to think. He thought about the last time when he felt like Yamada does right now. Being angry and annoyed without any particular reason…  
“Yama-chan, don’t get mad but it sounds like you’re back in puberty. Frustrated without a reason and so on…” Suddenly Ryosuke stood up from his chair and went to his bed, were Yuto was sitting.  
“Are you stupid? First Hikaru asks me if I’m on my period and now you claim that I’m still in puberty?! Get the fuck out of my house!” Yuto had enough, he took Yamada and threw him on his bed, climbed over him and hold his wrists over his head, now he couldn’t move anymore, now Yuto was the one with the power.  
“If you continue like this you’ll lose your friends. Pull yourself together and don’t behave like a 15 years old boy who feels too adult to go shopping with his mother!” He didn’t say anything, just avoided Yuto’s gaze and did something that looked kind of like pouting.  
If he didn’t draw this fucking paper with this fucking black point. Why has it to be him?  
“Please go off me.” Ryosuke’s voice was quiet and...is he shivering? Yuto asked himself. What’s that? He’s breathing so fast and his cheeks turned red…  
“I finally know…” Yuto put one of his legs between Yamada’s and pulled his knee higher.  
“You’re hard.”  
“I’m not. Go away. Let me go. That’s so awkward.” With all his might, he tried to free himself of Yuto’s grip, but he couldn’t do it.  
“So you are frustrated. Sexually frustrated. When did you have sex the last time? Don’t you do it yourself?” Somehow Yuto couldn’t sense the awkwardness he created with asking those questions and on top of that being between Yamada’s legs.  
Finally, Yamada was looking at him again, his eyes darker than usual, red cheeks and messy hair, it was the first time for Yuto to see him like that but, he couldn’t believe it though, he liked what he saw. Yamada Ryosuke, the idol of so many fangirls and also fanboys, lying under him, powerless and horny. Yuto never felt a sexual attraction towards him, one reason could be that Yamada is a guy and Yuto never thought of dicks as something that could arouse him, but now he really asked himself how would it feel like to have Yamada in his mouth, sucking every inch and then taste the warm cum on his tongue.  
“You know the last time I had sex is also a long time ago.” Yuto whispered.  
“I don’t need sex…I just want to be alone.”  
“Oh if you could have seen you the last days, you would beg me to fuck you.” Teasing him, maybe even scare him will finally work and show Yamada what kind of an asshole he was, but somehow Yuto hoped that he could make his tease true. He doesn’t know what got into him, it’s like someone turned off his brain after he felt how hard Yamada is and who isn’t a little curious how sex with the same gender is? Again Yamada tried to push Yuto away but couldn’t do it.  
“Are you crazy? What are you talking about?! You want to fuck me? Why? Are you gay? Do you love me?”  
“Maybe I am crazy. But I think sexuality and love isn’t important to build off some frustration.” Yuto and Ryosuke looked at each other, with half opened mouth and now both of them breathed faster than normal.  
“Then do it.” Yamada said and it didn’t take a second until Yuto started to undress himself, he pulled his shirt over his head and then Yamada’s, next he laid his hands on Ryosuke’s chest and began to move them in circles, stroking over the bare skin and teasing Yamada’s nipples with light touches.  
“Did you sleep with a guy before?” Ryosuke asked now, because they didn’t make any progress since they lost their shirts.  
“No…I just thought it’s strange to play with your nipples. Do you feel anything when I do this?”  
“Not really.” That’s tough, it’s really different from a girl, but Yuto is a boy too, so he should know what feels good for a guy, right? That’s why he stopped playing with the nipples and moved to a position where he could feel Yamada’s erection with his own. It sure was strange first, but then they just got more excited.  
“W-what are you doing?” The sudden movement startled Ryosuke, but instead of saying something Yuto just bend over, still gripping around Yamada’s wrists and when their faces were so close they could feel the breath of the other on their skin, he stopped moving.  
“What? You want to kiss me?” Yamada asked him.  
“Can I?”  
“Do whatever you want.” Yuto wasn’t the only one who was surprised by what his visit led to, Ryosuke couldn’t believe it, his lips touching the ones of one of his best friends and band members. At the beginning it was only a shy kiss, no parted lips, no much moving, just feeling sensitive skin on sensitive skin.  
It was different, for both of them, but different isn’t bad.  
So after they parted for few seconds, they kissed again, closed their eyes and opened their mouths. Yuto bit in Ryosuke’s lip carefully and made him shiver. They began to move their erections against each other when their tongues finally met. With the deeper going kisses, Ryosuke and Yuto felt more than captured in their jeans and after nervous fumbling and shy eyes meet, they finally were naked. The sensation of their bare skin touching each other, let them forget who they are immediately and made Yuto kissing Ryosuke’s neck, then his chest, licking over his nipples and when he arrived at the bottom he started to lick the whole length of his friend.  
“…” He couldn’t remember the last time he received a blowjob, to be in a hot and wet mouth and to feel Yuto’s tongue on his harden flesh stole his breath and he closed his eyes.  
It was the first time for Yuto to have a dick in his mouth and he couldn’t believe it, but it made him hornier, almost made him asking for his own release desperately.  
There was no long teasing until he deepthroated Ryosuke, sucking every inch until he felt a soft pulsation on his tongue, telling him that Ryosuke is very close.  
“Why do you stop?” Yamada asked him, quite depressed as he breathed heavily.  
“Let’s go all the way.”  
“W-what, are you crazy? No, just end what you started and-“  
“I could, you know, continue sucking you off until you come in my mouth but then it’s over or I could blow your mind away. I could fuck you so good, that you’ll forget how to breath, making a complete mess out of you. I would go so deep, not touching you, making you moan and begging for the final release.” Such dark eyes, messy hair from the blowjob and his erection rubbing against Yuto’s again and dirty talk, how could he say no?  
His fingers went through Yuto’s hair, slightly pulling at them and then they kissed, Ryosuke could taste his own pre-cum on Yuto’s tongue and all his feelings got mixed up again.  
He will really do it, having sex with a guy, having sex with Yuto, it sounds like a bad joke, but it wasn’t, it was real and it happened now and instead of worrying all the time, he decided to just enjoy it, since they won’t do it again, right?  
Even when Ryosuke didn’t want to do it, it was too late, Yuto already had his finger on Ryosuke’s entrance and tried to push it in.  
“Ow!”  
“Sorry, did that hurt?”  
“Yes, you can’t push it in like that, use something.” Ryosuke explained him.  
“And what?”  
“I have some lotion in my bathroom.” Without wasting more seconds, Yuto went to the bathroom, took the lotion and came back.  
After his fingers were wet enough, he finally pushed the first finger into Ryosuke. It was much more tightly than a vagina, Yuto noticed and suddenly became really impatient. He wants to feel the tightness and hotness of Yamada around him and fill him with his cum.  
For Ryosuke it was impossible to describe what he felt, there was pain and embarrassment, but when Yuto moved his finger a little, sometimes he hit a point in Ryosuke, that caused an unknown good feeling in his stomach and when this feeling got stronger with the time he begged for: “More…”  
Yuto smiled and then a second finger entered his band member, he noticed that sometimes Ryosuke had this satisfied moan when he hit a certain point in him and he enjoyed to see the reaction every time he aimed for that point.  
After a few minutes, Ryosuke said: “Okay…stop, put it in already.”  
Yuto had to stroke his own reaction to make it harder again and then placed it at the hole, where he just had his fingers in.  
Carefully, inch for inch, he moved forward, until Yuto was totally surrounded by Ryosuke.  
“Move!” Ryosuke said impatiently.  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“You’re so tight. When I move now, I’ll come in seconds.” Yuto explained him with closed eyes.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
“Just give me a second, to get used on it.”  
“I can’t believe it, first you talked so big, about fucking me and now- Ah!“  
The second was over and Yuto began to move without looking away from Ryosuke’s face, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t, the half open eyes and lips, the red cheeks, the messy hair, he got really addicted to this sight and doesn’t want to miss any of that.  
Ryosuke didn’t know how Yuto did it, but he managed to hit this point, every time he thrusted into him and everything Yuto said to him earlier came true: he’s blowing his mind away, making him forget how to breath correctly, fucking him so fast, so hard, so good, that all he can think about is how desperately he wants to come by Yuto’s hands.  
“Oh fuck…” Ryosuke moaned.  
“What?” Yuto grinned.  
“I think I’m gay, at least I’m bi.”  
“Am I that good?” Yuto asked and before Ryosuke could answer, he fastened his rhythm, so talking for Ryosuke was impossible now.  
When Yuto started to stroke his dick finally, he closed his eyes to only concentrate on all the sensations which are taking over his body now.  
After few seconds, Ryosuke came all over Yuto’s hand and their stomachs. The throbbing dick in his hand and the sound Ryosuke just made, helped Yuto with his release and he filled Ryosuke with his own cum.

Mondays are awful, everyone knows that, everyone feels like that and everyone of Hey! Say! JUMP! were afraid of how Ryosuke will behave on such a hated day today, but when he arrived at work with a bright smile everyone was more than relieved and thanked Yuto for his good work.  
“I hope you weren’t too angry with us, for making you doing this.” Chinen said to Yuto when they had a break.  
“Don’t worry. It was a nice experience.” Although Chinen was a little confused by that answer, he smiled and then went back to the others.  
Yuto watched Ryosuke, laughing with his band members and then he thought: “Maybe…next time, I’m the frustrated one?”


End file.
